


Happiness

by The_Hawk_Eye



Series: Copa del Rey [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Atlético Madrid, M/M, Real Madrid CF, after match, just a bit
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio está molesto porque han perdido y, aunque Fernando le entiende, no puede evitar que le duela un poco que Serio parezca ser incapaz de alegrarse por él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

Fernando conocía demasiado bien a Sergio como para acercarse a él en ese instante, pero lo hizo de todas maneras porque sabía que, si no lo hacía, Sergio se acabaría sintiendo mal al día siguiente por no haberle felicitado por los goles y la victoria. Fue hasta él con una sonrisa tenue, no quería que le viese excesivamente feliz y que pareciese que había ido a regodearse de su derrota. Sintió la mirada de Sergio sobre él, pero no se detuvo.

\- Enhorabuena por el gol –dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Sergio gruñó sin decir nada. Fernando le dio otra palmada esperando a ver si se decidía a felicitarle o no. Pero tras un par de segundos y una mirada asesina decidió que no iba a lograr nada.

\- Has hecho todo lo posible en el partido, lo has hecho muy bien –añadió.

Sergio continuó en silencio y le vio alejarse.

\- Gracias –farfulló antes de que se fuese muy lejos-. Felicidades por los goles.

Tras eso se dio media vuelta y fue hacia el vestuario. Fernando comprendía que debía de estar molesto, pero no alcanzaba a comprender por qué se enfadaba tanto. Era un mal perdedor, quizás demasiado malo en ocasiones, pero debía comprender que en el fútbol no se podía ganar siempre. Se encogió de hombros y fue con el resto de sus compañeros a celebrar la victoria. Para él era un momento histórico y le apenaba no poder compartirlo con Sergio. Había ganado al Real Madrid en el Atlético por primera vez en su vida y eso le sabía a gloria después de tantos años anhelando ese momento.

Querría haberse ido a casa temprano, pero sus compañeros le convencieron para que se quedase para celebrar uno de los momentos más mágicos de su carrera, incluso había hecho un record al marcar el gol más rápido en la historia del Bernabéu. Y ante eso no pudo decir que no. Se sentía mal por Sergio y por sus compañeros de la selección, pero ese era su momento, era su victoria, eran sus goles… y no debía sentirse mal por nadie. Nadie debería robarle su momento de felicidad. Griezmann se apegó a él durante la celebración y repitió varias veces que deberían hacer un tándem perfecto los dos para el futuro ya que había funcionado tan bien hasta el momento y Fernando asintió mirando a su alrededor, empapándose de la alegría de sus compañeros.

No quiso pensar en Sergio, pero lo cierto era que lo hizo. Le habría gustado que, pese al enfado de haber perdido, estuviese contento por él. Fernando siempre había ido a felicitarle cuando el Madrid ganaba, incluso de si era al Atlético, aun recordaba el final de la Copa, la que podría haber sido la primera del Atlético y que tanto dolor le provocó perderla y más por su causa, pues fue él quien metió el fatídico gol que alargó el partido hasta que ya el Atlético no pudo hacer más que caer. Fernando al ser consciente de que se estaba centrando demasiado en Sergio, alejó cualquier pensamiento que no fuese de alegría y orgullo por los suyos. Sergio era demasiado temperamental, ya se disculparía con él. No debía darle demasiadas vueltas.

Varias copas más tarde era incapaz de no reírse a carcajadas de camino a casa al pensar que había alcanzado una de sus muchas metas dentro del mundo del fútbol. Era una lástima que por el momento no pudiese compartirlo con Sergio. Abrió la puerta de su casa torpemente y entró con una sonrisa que era incapaz de borrar de su cara. Todo estaba saliendo muy bien desde su vuelta a casa y rezaba por que todo siguiese así. Buscó el interruptor de la luz y, nada más encenderla, vio a un hombre en su sofá.

\- Felicidades.

\- ¡¡Joder Sergio!! –exclamó al ver quien era-. Joder…

Casi se le habían caído las llaves del susto y notaba palpitar a su corazón con prisa, como si se le quisiese escapar del pecho.

\- Joder –repitió en un murmullo.

Dejó las llaves en su sitio y dejó la mochila en el suelo. Miró a Sergio ya más tranquilo, no se había movido aun del sofá. Quería preguntarle qué hacía allí, pero no sabía exactamente qué esperar de eso.

\- Perdóname –dijo entonces Sergio.

Fernando le miró con curiosidad y Sergio se levantó para ir hasta él y abrazarle.

\- Felicidades –murmuró.

No había rastro de enfado en su voz, aunque sí pena. Una pena que Fernando no comprendía exactamente a qué se debía. ¿Era porque había perdido el Real Madrid, o porque no le había felicitado antes? Fernando conocía lo suficiente a Sergio como para saber que debía de haberse dado cuenta de que no había estado bien al final del partido.

\- Estoy muy contento por tus dos goles, te merecías marcar al Madrid con una camiseta rojiblanca.

Al escucharle correspondió el gesto con fuerza. Ahora sí era plenamente feliz por la victoria. Ahora sí. Se rio sin poder evitarlo porque había ganado por primera vez al Madrid, porque le había ganado llevando los colores por los que lo había dado todo, porque había marcado dos goles después de tanto tiempo y esfuerzo, porque podía celebrarlo con la persona a la que quería… Estaba contento, estaba demasiado feliz en ese instante como para no reír. Y tenía miedo de que Sergio se molestase, porque era su equipo el que había sido eliminado, pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

Sergio le abrazó con más fuerza al escuchar su risa y sentir su cuerpo temblar. De repente el haber perdido ya no le molestaba tanto y la rabieta que había tenido en el campo había estado fuera de lugar. Fernando estaba contento como hacía mucho tiempo que no conseguía estarlo y sólo había costado dos partidos y dos goles contra el Real Madrid. Ser eliminados ya no parecía tan grave como hacía unas horas, aun quedaba mucho por jugar y la Copa del Rey volvería a estar al alcance de sus manos al año siguiente. Perder ante el Atlético le parecía un precio muy bajo si con ello conseguía que Fernando se riese de esa forma, porque hacía años que no escuchaba esa risa tan genuina y clara.

Pasó sus manos por su cuello y subió hasta situarlas a ambos lados de su cabeza. El pelo corto de Fernando le hizo cosquillas en las palmas de las manos y las puntas le rozaron los dedos. Se separó de él y le obligó a mirarle.

\- El próximo partido seréis nuestros –dijo con seriedad, pero no enfadado.

Fernando asintió ya más calmado. Sergio le sonrió y le besó con fuerza. Fernando estaba contento y, en ese instante, era lo único que importaba para él.

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que es uno de los fics que más rápido he escrito y publicado en mi vida... Fernando Torres me ha inspirado. Espero que esté bien pese a las prisas, pero es que quería escribirlo nada más terminar el partido. Estoy contenta por Torres, porque la victoria contra el Madrid ha debido de saberle a Gloria. Y por Sergio que, aunque no ha ganado, ha marcado.


End file.
